


softly, but with a lot of feeling

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: In his haste, he misjudge their height difference and missed Daichi’s cheek, landing a rather rough one on the side of his head; too fast and too hard that it made Daichi tilt his head at the impact, while Kuroo instantly holds his nose.“Ow.” They both say at the same time.





	softly, but with a lot of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **awzelles** over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
>  KuroDai + 'soft'
> 
> Enjoy!

They found a spare classroom, quite out of the way from the ones used as the sleeping quarters of their respective teams, to get a bit of privacy. Away from prying eyes that would surely usher some meaningful looks and teasing smiles. It’s a little reprieve, since they already get a decent amount of that during the day, in between drills, practice matches, even during break time.

A look shared across the net when Karasuno and Nekoma are paired up for a match would earn them a small cough, either from Kenma or Sugawara. A brief touch when they pass by each other would get some waggling eyebrows from Tanaka, Noya, and Tora. An (poorly executed) attempt in flirting would induce a nearby Yaku and Tsukishima to exhale a defeated sigh.

The list goes on.

Bokuto, bless his oblivious soul, still thinks that what’s going on between the two of them is nothing but friendly rivalry. The tension even he can also feel, he only attributes to the fact that two are captains of teams that are dubbed as destined rivals. He doesn’t think for one moment that there is something else simmering underneath the back and forth and heated glares.

Kuroo likes to keep it like that for as long as he could. He’s sure that Daichi does too. Bokuto could be so loud and their teammates are unbearable as it is.

And so they’re here, by their lonesome, having a poor imitation of a moon viewing party. The whirring sound of the ceiling fan accompanies the symphony of the crickets outside.

Kuroo managed to stow away a spare blanket from Nekoma’s sleeping room, while Daichi grabbed them some drinks from the nearby vending machine. It’s not exactly ideal, but they make do with what they have.

It’s the person you spend it with and all that other sentimental jazz, after all.

They’re leaning against the wall, both sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them, sharing insights and anecdotes about the day’s events. Daichi talks about how he’s worried about the freshman duo in his team because they’re on non-speaking terms.

He’s got a pretty pout on his lips and his eyebrows dipped enough in worry, and it’s adorable (how Daichi is usually as Kuroo is finding recently), but he must admit that he doesn’t like him making that face.

Kuroo slightly nudges him with an elbow. “They’ll be fine. They just need some time to work it out.” Kuroo knows that Daichi knows this; that he understands as much. But he also knows that as much as Daichi understands, he still can’t help but worry.

Daichi nods. “I know that,” he says, just as what Kuroo predicted he would. “But I can’t help but wonder until when, you know?”

That, Kuroo doesn’t have an answer. “There are some things that can’t be rushed. Like a relationship.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his banana milk.

Daichi gives him a funny look. “Really?” he scoffs. “Well _this,”_ he waves a finger back and forth between the two of them, “doesn’t seem like not rushing to me.”

Kuroo swallows his drink and promptly clicks his tongue. “It’s different.”

_We’re different._

It’s not like they’re rushing _rushing_ into this. It’s more of a grab-the-opportunity-while-it’s-still-there kind of rushing. They’re both on the same page, that being they’re still getting to know each other and they both are aware of it. Also aware that it’s a process. But it’s hard to keep correspondence with the distance that they have between them and there’s only so much you can learn through nightly conversations and texts spread out during the day.

So, when given a chance to actually have that distance shortened- nonexistent, even, it’s just wise to take it. And that’s what they’re doing.

And they think they’re doing a pretty good job at it, and are progressing steadily, if they so, apparent with this rendezvous. …That would have to come to an end soon, as it is getting kind of late and they both have to face another round of grueling training again tomorrow.

Kuroo reluctantly tells Daichi about how they should go back to their rooms, and stands up. Daichi follows suit with a sigh that’s got Kuroo grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight.

Goodness, why does Daichi have to sound so sad when they part, like he doesn’t know that if Kuroo could, he would keep him to himself for a very long time, because that’s the effect he has on him.

It’s really unfair. “Don’t miss me too much, Sawamura.” He jests, just to subdue the way his heart is throbbing inside his chest.

Daichi snorts. “I won’t,” he says, but the squeeze he gives Kuroo’s hand back says otherwise. They stay like that silently, comfortably. Until…

Kuroo breathes. The kind that one does when one is preparing oneself to do something crucial, momentous.

Daichi’s given him a goodnight kiss, the other night; the feel of his soft lips still tingling the high curve of Kuroo’s cheek.

He plans to return the favor tonight, and god, he’s trying to be nonchalant about it, trying his best to suppress the urge to thump his legs and fidget. His palms are wet, and he knows it’s sweaty, but he hopes that Daichi thinks it’s the residual condensation from their cold drinks. He doesn’t want to think too much about it and just dives in.

In his haste, he misjudge their height difference and missed Daichi’s cheek, landing a rather rough one on the side of his head; too fast and too hard that it made Daichi tilt his head at the impact, while Kuroo instantly holds his nose.

“Ow.” They both say at the same time. Then Kuroo sputters out an apology, red-faced in utter shame.

Daichi returns it with a mirthfully awkward laugh.

“Am I your grandmother?” He says, teasing but it doesn’t quite quell the redness of his cheeks. But then he tilts his head, presenting his cheek just the right way.

“Here,” he murmurs. He flickers his eyes at Kuroo, but that already told Kuroo so much. _Try again._ _Do it properly. I don’t mind._

Kuroo does just that.


End file.
